


Work Title

by Yboiveth



Category: Tales of Innocence
Genre: This took me 1 day to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nipples go Sailing on the Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Title

Kongwai had been around books for as long as he could remember. He read them everyday, and relied on them to fight enemies. After he left Triverse to save two people, he almost immediately noticed something while traveling with Ruca and his gang whenever that stopped at places where there were books.

The books looked a lot better than on Triverse. He just wanted to take one off the shelf and fuck it. Which he wanted to but Ruca always, ALWAYS put him in a room with someone, usually QQ (who he already got called a book-fucker by her enough). "You two talk a lot though" No Ruca, it's not like that.

He made the plan to fuck a book, any book from this world. Once QQ was asleep, he wrote down a quick note telling her that he'd be out for a little while. Not because he thought QQ would miss him, just... she woke up in the night every now and then and as much as the two hated each other, she knew Ruca and the Others would get worried so...

He walked into the lobby, and looked around, until his eyes caught sight of an odd looking book. The spine was a spiral... Kongwai sighed. He was going to fuck a book in the spine. He knew it. He didn't know of any other way. Ram his dick into the pages? He could get a papercut, and he's flipped through pages enough times to know that Papercuts stung like hell.

Sneaking the Book into his and QQ's room, he sat as hidden as he could be without wanting QQ to worry. There had been times when she had woken up on him masturbating to pictures but that's a whole different story we're not talking about!

Kongwai reached into the drawer and pulled out a packet of lube. He just learned that every single hotel came with lube. Why they did was probably because just about everyone in this world fucked more than rabbits, or cats in heat, or some kind of animal that fucks a lot. (Though he wasn't that much better right now...)

Squeezing the Lube onto his hand, he rubbed the cool liquid on his erection, then looked down at the book, rubbing the steel wires of the spine with the left over. Books didn't have feelings, but he didn't want his dick to catch or something nasty like that.

Wiping his lube-slicked hand on the sheets beside his bed, he held the book and took a deep breath. Slowly, he inched the book fully onto his cock, barely avoiding moaning loudly and waking from the feeling. Kongwai couldn't move for a moment; the sweet binding of the book held his cock tightly, everything felt so right (save for the fact that moaning louder would awaken QQ, seeing as she woke up far too easily for his liking.)

He started to move his hips slowly, rolling smoothly against the book's spine, barely audible grunts of pleasure escaping his mouth here and there as he moved his hips at a slow speed, which too quickly became unbearable, and he made himself thrust faster.

His hips were slamming into the spine, his moaning was almost impossible for him to hold back. He felt himself growing closer to his climax, everything just pushing him closer to the edge, until finally, he released, his sweet sweet come all over the book, panting hard. Kongwai had masturbated before, and none of those times did he ever come as hard as he did right the.

He started to pull his dick out until...Kongwai tried to get his dick out of the spine again, but only for pain to tug at his softened cock.  _Please don't tell me my dick is stuck in the binding of a fucking book..._  Kongwai thought hopelessly. He knew it was, but he really didn't want to wake up QQ to help him out of this.

Turned out, he didn't need to wait that long, because a few moments later, a certian someone whispered into his ear, "You filthy book fucker.


End file.
